Hollywood's Talking
"From Television City in Hollywood, CBS presents (insert celebrities), all revealing their thoughts and opinions about people, places, and things, on Hollywood's Talking! Now, here's the host of our show, Geoff Edwards!" Hollywood's Talking is a short-lived American game show based on the 1960s quizzer, Everybody's Talking!, and produced by Jack Barry. It ran on CBS for three months in 1973, debuting on March 26 (alongside The $10,000 Pyramid and The Young and the Restless) and ending on June 22 to make room for a new version of Match Game. It was hosted by Geoff Edwards, with Johnny Jacobs announcing. The series was the first national game show hosted by the 42-year-old Edwards, who would become notable for his next two hosting jobs, The New Treasure Hunt and Jackpot. Edwards once said about hosting this series as having a tenuous working relationship with Jack Barry. It wasn't until 1980 when Edwards would host another Barry & Enright game, Play the Percentages. Gameplay In this game, three contestants viewed videos of famous celebrities, all of them talking about different subjects, and the contestants had to buzz-in and identify what subject they were talking about. Correct answers won money for the players according to how long the video was played. The value started at $150, and decreased by $50 for every 1/3 of videotape it took to take a guess. The first player to reach $200 won the game. All players kept their money. Short Subjects The winner played "Short Subjects", in which 15-second videotapes of celebrities were shown one by one. The contestant could buzz-in and answer as much as they wanted on each clip. Each correct answer won the same amount of money won in the main game (there was no penalty for an incorrect answer), and solving five subjects won an extra $1,000. Later in the run, Short Subjects was eliminated in favor of giving contestants who won three consecutive games a new car and a handful of cash; however, the car was not won until the final week of the series. htalkslate.jpg Music Theme: "Virgo" by Robert Ascot - A slightly different arrangement of the theme music for the show was used for a later Barry & Enright game, Hollywood Connection. Consolation Prize Cue: "Bell Hop (a)" by John Shakespeare - This cue is now well known for being heard in certain scenes of SpongeBob SquarePants with Patchy the Pirate (played by Tom Kenny, who also voices the show's title character). Studio CBS Television City, Los Angeles, CA Episode status Only four episodes - including a studio master of the Premiere - are currently accounted for (the other three shows being March 28, April 2, and April 9). According to Edwards, CBS wiped the other 61 shows "into thin air"; this is uncertain, however, as the network had mostly abandoned the wiping practice in late 1972. External links *Game Show Utopia: Hollywood's Talking *Rules for "Hollywood's Talking" *The J-Man's "Hollywood's Talking" Page *Josh Rebich's Hollywood's Talking Rule Sheet *[http://gameshowgarbage.com/ind212_hollywoodstalking.html Hollywood's Talking @ Game Show Garbage] YouTube Video *11 minute clip of the show *The Full Premiere Show Category:Observation Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Barry & Enright Productions Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:Revivals Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1973 premieres Category:1973 endings